(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely controlled vehicle and, more particularly to a remotely controlled track mechanism that includes two independently operated wheels that laterally flank the track mechanism.
(2) Description of Related Art
Vehicles including track mechanism have long been known in the art. A notable benefit of a track mechanism is that it provides for a lengthened contact point with a ground surface to substantially increase the vehicles traction capacity. Commonly known track mechanisms are the track assemblies that are typically included with a military tank. For example, a tank includes a track assembly with a set of endless ground-engaging tracks that extend in the tank's driving direction. Each of the tracks is typically operated independently, thereby allowing a user to propel the vehicle by operating by tracks simultaneously in the same direction, or turn the vehicle by operating a single track or both tracks in opposite directions.
With the advent of remotely controlled vehicles, it was only a matter of time until actual vehicle propulsion systems found their way into their toy vehicle counterparts. For example, remotely controlled tanks currently exist that allow children and other users to operate replicas of the larger machines. Existing remotely controlled track-driven toy vehicles operate similarly to the original machines in that they include at least two endless ground-engaging tracks. The two tracks are required to enable the toy vehicle to turn. In other words, if only a single track was included (without any other propulsion mechanism), it would be difficult if not impossible to turn the vehicle.
While tracks are sufficient for propulsion, they are not necessarily the most effective turning mechanisms. Alternatively, remotely controlled vehicles that include a pair of wheels have also been devised. With only a pair of wheels, the vehicles can efficiently turn in place because they each include only a single point of contact with a ground surface. While lacking the traction benefits of a track, a set of independently controlled wheels provides an efficient and effective propulsion and turning mechanism. Nevertheless, the wheels alone lack the traction benefits of the track.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a remotely controlled toy vehicle that includes a both a track assembly for increased traction and a set of independently controlled wheels for effective propulsion and turning.